


Despierta, despierta

by Cydalima



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Season/Series 03B Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles mira a su alrededor y comprueba que se encuentra completamente solo. Es inusual que todo esté tan silencioso: lo único que escucha es su propia respiración agitada y el latido de su corazón. Despierta —se dice—, despierta, despierta, ¡despierta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despierta, despierta

**Author's Note:**

> Es lo primero que escribo de Teen Wolf y lo hice porque no pude evitarlo.

El bosque es oscuro y la noche, fría. Stiles mira a su alrededor y comprueba que se encuentra completamente solo. Es inusual que todo esté tan silencioso, no percibe los sonidos comunes del bosque por la noche: no hay el ulular de un búho ni el sonido de grillos. No se escucha la presencia de algún animal a la distancia. Lo único que Stiles escucha es su propia respiración agitada y el latido de su corazón.

¿Qué está haciendo ahí? La pregunta revolotea por su mente y él mira a su alrededor una vez más. Cinco minutos antes estaba en casa, navegando en internet. Esto es un sueño, se dice. Un sueño. Da unos pasos y a pesar de caminar sobre las hojas secas, no hay ruido. Respira profundo y traga saliva. Respira una vez más. Y otra. Camina nuevamente. 

El latido de su corazón se hace más fuerte. Lo escucha con claridad y lo siente golpeando contra su pecho: _badum-badum-badum_. Hay una corriente de aire helado que roza su piel y le hace estremecer. Escucha el viento a su alrededor y el sonido le sobresalta al ser lo primero que es posible escuchar en aquel bosque. 

Stiles da otro paso. Da uno más. Mira a su alrededor y hay algo que le parece cada vez más familiar. Ha estado antes ahí, sí, ¿pero cuándo? Un paso más, otra corriente de aire helado que le hace cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos, se encuentra con el Nemeton. Stiles intenta detenerse pero sus pies no responden. 

—Despierta —murmura y sigue avanzando—. Despierta —repite—, despierta, despierta, ¡despierta!

Avanza y pronto está frente al Nemeton. Siles escucha una voz que murmura palabras en un idioma que no conoce. Pronto, a esa voz se une otra, otra y otra más hasta formar un coro que repite esas mismas palabras ininteligibles. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y sus pies siguen avanzando sin que lo pueda evitar.

Continúa repitiendo aquella palabra que es como un mantra: despierta, despierta, despierta. Su cuerpo tiembla, hay lágrimas en sus ojos y sudor deslizándose por su frente. Las voces continúan y cada vez se hacen más fuertes, hablando sin hablarle a él. ¿O es que sí intentan decirle algo? Stiles no sabe. Lo único que sabe es que quiere despertar. Se cubre las orejas con ambas manos intentando opacar el sonido pero las voces hablan en su mente. 

Sus pies se detienen y él está frente al Nemeton.

—Por favor, Stiles, despierta —se dice con un hilo de voz—. Por favor. Por favor. Despierta.

Las voces no callan. De pronto las palabras sin sentido se vuelven comprensibles, y Stiles grita cuando ellas dicen su nombre: Stiles, Stiles, Stiles…

—¡Stiles!

Stiles abre los ojos sin dejar de gritar. El suyo ya no es un grito de simple miedo, es de terror. La voces resuenan en su mente pero poco a poco se van unificando hasta formar una sola nuevamente: una voz que él conoce muy bien. Unos brazos lo sujetan por los hombros y él deja de gritar para mirar a quien intenta tranquilizarlo. 

—Está bien, sólo fue un sueño, Stiles. Un sueño.

—Derek —dice el muchacho, ya más tranquilo pero sin dejar de temblar. Derek lo abraza y Stiles se sujeta a él con fuerza. 

—El Nemeton decía mi nombre —murmura mientras Derek acaricia su espalda para tranquilizarlo aún más. 

Stiles no dice más después de eso. Deja que el calor de Derek le reconforte y calme sus temblores, que su aroma tan familiar lo tranquilice. Pasan unos minutos hasta que finalmente se siente mejor. Derek afloja el abrazo y Stiles vuelve a acomodarse en la cama. Aunque dormir le aterre, tiene que descansar y es consciente de ello. Derek se recuesta a su lado, mirándole fijamente.

—Estoy bien —dice Stiles en voz baja, pues reconoce la mirada de Derek: una mirada de preocupación y casi de culpa. 

Derek no tiene por qué sentir culpa, pero lo hace, porque ahí en donde Stiles es presa del pánico, es a un lugar al que Derek no puede llegar. Los sueños están más allá de lo que él puede hacer. Para Stiles es obvio que eso enfada y frustra a Derek y no puede evitar sentirse un poco halagado por eso, porque es lo suficientemente importante en la vida de Derek Hale como para que éste se preocupe por él de esa manera.

Stiles toma la mano de Derek y entrelaza sus dedos con ella.

—Estoy bien —repite y el otro simplemente niega en silencio.

—No lo estás —insiste. Stiles no puede negarlo.

—No, pero es mejor fingir que sí lo estoy.

Derek quiere decir algo pero Stiles lo interrumpe antes de que pueda hablar:

—Seguiré teniendo estos sueños, Derek. Continuarán aquí hasta que pueda cerrar la puerta. Lo sabes bien.

—No —murmura Derek—. No es sólo por eso que no estás bien.

—Puedo lidiar con el miedo mientras haya alguien que me ayude a tranquilizarme —agrega Stiles sonriéndole al hombre lobo. Pero éste no responde a la sonrisa.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces a qué?

Derek vuelve a mirarlo de esa manera y Stiles frunce el ceño.

—¿Derek? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

Stiles le mira confundido. ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? ¿Por qué no deja de mirarle de aquella manera? Stiles siente un escalofrío recorrerle una vez más. No le gusta el rumbo que está tomando la conversación. No le gusta que Derek le mire así. Stiles suelta su mano con brusquedad.

—Stiles…

—¡No lo digas!

—Stiles…

—¡Cállate!

Ya no es solamente la voz de Derek la que se escucha en la habitación.

—Stiles, esto es un sueño.

Stiles cierra los ojos una vez más, con fuerza, como si eso fuera suficiente para alejar aquellas voces que regresan a su mente, mezclándose con la de Derek Hale. El muchacho se hace un ovillo en la cama y repite una y otra vez la palabra que lo traerá de regreso a la realidad: despierta, despierta, despierta.

**Author's Note:**

> Al terminar de escribirlo me di cuenta de que se parece un poco a lo que ocurre con Lydia al inicio del capítulo 13 de la temporada 3. Quizá esto es sólo la versión Sterek. O tal vez no.


End file.
